Micronations Matter Too!
by The-Fangirls-Umbrella
Summary: Micronation OCs. Madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _The Micronations_

The room was silent as the last two people shuffled into the world meeting, each polar opposites to the other. Each country looked at one another, all of them wondering who these two countries were and why they were just appearing now. Only two of the major countries recognized the two girls.

One of the the girls was a small and little thing with short, layered blonde hair that fell in a smooth angle with it shorter in the back and longer in the front with it parted to the left. She had wide, round blue-grey eyes hidden behind a pair of thick framed glasses, her irises looking like the sky that hung over the ocean on a chilly, rainy day. She also had a sniffling, runny red nose that made her look like she had a cold, her pale skin flushing a little around her cheek to add the effect on her inverted-triangle shaped face. She wore a simple white blouse with a thick, light navy blue trench coat, a pair of black pants, and an odd pair of canary yellow rainboots. While she looked like most of her body was shaking like a tree branch in a hurricane, her hands were perfectly still, holding a large silver tray that contained pretty white, light navy blue, and canary yellow striped tea cups. She looked practically terrified.

The other girl was a completely different story. She had choppy chocolate brown hair that fell in stringy curls to the chin of her diamond shaped face. Her defiant brown eyes glared at anyone who dared to give a silent, judging stare. She had golden bronze skin, and most likely it would've been smooth and clear if not for the scars and burns that tattered her body. This girl wore a green muscle tank top with an orange sun drawn on, a pair of cuffed jeans, and some dirty black combat boots that looked like hand-me-downs from Germany; which they were. But what made everyone do a double take on this girl was not her scars and burns or her angry glares. No, it was the protestor sign that she held in one hand, and the battle axe that was strapped to her back.

"Alright," the protesting girl snapped in a harsh, controlling voice. She sounded like she was trying to mask her regular accent with a mixture of others, making her sound like a German trying to sound like American imitating a Brit. The blonde girl giggled a little when the protester spoke. While she didn't have any weapons on her, she did have a umbrella strapped to her back along with, peculiarly, a puffin perched on her shoulder. "Listen here you bullies, I am Wendland, this is Lundy, and we are here for one thing and one thing only:

"We want to separate from our controlling nations and become our own nations!" She lifted up her protesting sign like a valiant knight holding up his sword. "Down with the micronations and long live new nations!"

At first, Lundy sat awkwardly in between her big brother England and his frenemy, France, on her brand new assigned seat with her little puffin, Martin. Although, technically, it was more like assigned stool. And well, Lundy did not sit there for long really. Soon enough England had her sit in between him and Germany at the corner of the table because of Mr. France's constant flirting with her.

"You know, you have much prettier eyes than your bushy-browed big brother. Really, I could stare into those skies in your eyes all day long…"

It wasn't that little Lundy wasn't flattered. Really, she was. But after a life mostly made of solitude and never being known of, all the attention she was getting was a bit frightening. Although, it wasn't like sitting by Germany was much better for her; he would just stare at her until she looked back at him and he turned away with ruddy cheeks and glossy eyes, obviously not paying attention to any of the conversations going on around him.

Lundy sighed silently before seeing out of the corner of her eye England looking down at her every now and then in an almost disapproving way. It upsetted her to think of her big brother so angry with her. She wondered what she could do to fix everything.

 _I've disappointed him, haven't I? Oh dear… And he hasn't even touched his hot chocolate yet! Big Brother always loves his hot chocolate when I make it for him! Maybe I should try talking to him…?_

She turned to look at Martin who was now sitting on the table and waddling around almost drunkenly. Lundy reddened at the sight of some hot chocolate marks marking the edges of his beak. _Sneaky little puffin!_ she thought angrily and embarrassed before snatching the puffy bird off the table and setting him down on the floor next to her stool leg. She gave a warning look before nodding her head towards England and raising an eyebrow.

Martin nodded.

Lundy decided to take that as a _go for it_. She took in a deep breath before sitting up and looking around her before meeting eyes with Germany. His mouth was hanging open like he was at a loss for words. Lundy smiled politely. "He's just my puffin," she whispered to him before turning back to face the front and eye her big brother out of the corner of her eye. She started rethinking her entire decision and then decided if she was going to have make like Wendland and follow that crazy protester's motto: _Just do it._

"Big Brother?" Lundy whispered softly to England in a shaky voice, her overwhelming emotions causing her voice to end up cracking at the end. She blushed as some of the other countries around them looked at the pair while still talking amongst themselves. Goodness how she hated all this attention.

England looked down at her and glared.

"What do you want now?" he hissed back at her, green eyes burning in irritation. She flinched and looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I… I was just wondering if you were cross with me. For wanting independence like Wendland and following her around even though you told me not to." Her soft voice with that slight British accent wavered as she looked up at him with wide eyes, fresh tears shining and threatened to spill over her dark lashes. "Are you, though? Are you really mad at me?"

England hesitated before sighing with a frown and patting her on her shoulder in a very calming manner. "We'll discuss this later, alright? How about after this meeting we go to your house and talk about this over some lemonade, and maybe even I'll make you some tea. Alright?" Lundy stared into his green eyes and saw nothing but sibling concern and love from her big brother. A warm feeling filled her chest.

She offered a quaint smile and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you for letting me stay, Big Brother."

Before England could respond, a loud laugh filled Lundy's ears and she leaned back in her chair with her hands on the table as she turned in her seat to see what all the ruckus was about, subconsciously brushing off England's hand as she leaned back.

And there he was.

A man with dusty blond hair that had an ahoge sticking up from the right side of his head was the source of the loud laughter. He wore a warm looking bomber jacket over a tan suit, tilting back in his chair from laughing so hard that she could see the bold 50 on the back on his jacket. His shiny glasses and shut eyes hid the color of his eyes, but Lundy could almost swear she could see the man with sky blue eyes. She felt like she had seen the man before and started racking her brain to try to remember.

Lundy could never remember much of her past, being such a small country and all, and even besides her being so small, what she did know of her past always swam around in her mind and gave her a headache. She thought and thought, but nothing would come to her. Had he ever visited her small little micronation? Probably not, seeing as she barely had any tourists and what ones she did were usually banned for trying to kill her puffins.

"Oh my god dudes, like giving up burgers is ever an option!" The man shot back at the other nations, although he still seemed to be very cheerful seeing as he was still laughing.

Lundy jumped when she felt a warm, gloved hand tap the back of hers and turned to find Germany looking at her. She pulled back her hand and smiled politely before leaning in.

"Yes, Mr. Germany?"

The stout blond man looked rather bashful when Lundy said his name and she tried to ignore the obvious blush on his ruddy cheeks as he spoke to her in his thick accent- the same accent that her best friend Wendland had had once upon a time. "Do you know vho that country is? I saw you looking and vas vondering if you already knew him, or if you were trying to remember or something…"

Lundy nodded. "I was just trying to remember him; he seem awfully familiar. Do you know him? Are you allies?"

Germany scoffed. "Allies? Vith him?" The big man rolled his crystal blue eyes.  
"Hardly. But he's name is America, just so you know."

"America," she repeated, liking how the country's name rolled so smoothly off her tongue. Lundy smiled at the sudden realization of a faint memory of overhearing one of Big Brother's conversations. She nodded finally to Germany. "Thank you, Mr. Germany. That was very nice of you to tell me that. Have you enjoyed your hot chocolate?" She tilted her head while waiting for his response. Germany paled before nodded and taking the last gulp of his gone -cold hot chocolate. "Yes, yes, just a little too sveet for my liking."

Lundy looked at him with a determined look. "I promise I'll try my absolute best to make yours less sweet next time. Now if you'll excuse me…" Lundy then stood up with silently and tried to make no notice to herself as she scooped up Martin and attempted to scurry out without making a scene. Sadly, she was friends with Wendland.

Just as she was grasped the doorknob and about to be home free, she heard a scrape of a chair and the familiar slam of Wendland's protesting sign against a table. She cringed before Wendland ever spoke.

" _LUNDY!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Lundy's Sneeze (Hell Ensues)_

 **Wendland hated to** admit it, but she liked the world conferences. She sat defiantly as far away from Germany as she could get, and ended up on a rounded corner and on a stool just like Lundy. But unlike Lundy, she did not have to move for she was in between two very relaxed countries known as Italy, who was to the right of her and wouldn't stop chatting about pasta and Germany, and Greece, who was legitimately sleeping through all of it.

"Do you only like to talk about Germany and pasta?" Wendland finally asked Italy, who really seemed to be going back-and-forth between being really happy or really frightened by Wendland. The small country shrugged and twirled his cowlick with his finger. He seemed to be going with the latter this time that she had snapped at him.

"I don't really care for much, and right now Mr. Germany is a very close friend of mine! Isn't he your Big Brother?"

Wendland was about to finally slam her battleaxe into the table (or perhaps even Italy's head) when she spotted a familiar puffin perched on an even more familiar blonde's shoulder. Wendland felt her face heat up as the overly timid, shy, and painfully awkward Lundy was trying to dip out on their chance of becoming actual countries once again.

She jumped up from her chair so quickly it fell back with a clatter and slammed her protesting sign against the table. The room went so silent for a split second that you could've heard a pin drop.

" _LUNDY!_ "

The small girl froze at the door before turning around and smiling awkwardly, obviously trying to look anywhere but into someone's eyes. "Yes, Wendland?"

"Are you trying to skip out on becoming your own country _again?_ Come on, we've finally made it to a world meeting and I was about to present our case!" Wendland was getting angry and her fingers twitched at her side for her axe. "We're never going to actually _become_ countries if you keep leaving the moment we get our chance just because you're scared of attention!"

Lundy blushed before finally looking down at the ground. "I'm not feeling very well and Martin thought we should… ah, ah-"

Wendland froze before realizing what was about to happen. She saw Lundy's eyes glaze over, her face twitch, her runny nose scrunching up, her eyes started to close, her breaths becoming more shallow, and Wendland knew hell was about to come.

"Everybody hit the deck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before hitting the floor. All but two dropped.

Germany and England stood up at the same time and began to yell at the micronations right before absolute hell ensued.

"Wendland, what in blazing hells is this all about?! Becoming your own country; that's absurd! You're barely bigger than a campsite!"

"Lundy, what the bloody hell do you think you're when you're sick like this? Going out there―where you'll only get sicker for sure? Bollocks Lundy, and you wonder why I keep telling you that you couldn't last a day being independent!"

" _ACHOO!_ "

Germany and England fell back onto the floor.

The windows rattled.

The walls shook.

Then everything stopped.

Everything was silent once more.

 **"** **Well Lundy, you've** certainly scared the hell out of them now. Now this is our chance to show them we mean business and that we deserve to be our own countries!" Wendland smirked at the quivering countries in the farthest corner of the room, especially at the quivering England sulking on the floor, muttering to himself incoherently.

 _Good. One controlling country out of the way… probably. He did seem very fraternal―if not even paternal―to Lundy. I'll have to show him that she can live independently without him hovering over her all the time. Not that he had been doing a good of that in the first place,_ Wendland thought to herself, making quick and tense eye contact with Germany before huffing and looking away. She then found herself looking at the short, slim Asian man who was looking at her and the sweat-dropping Lundy very curiously with his flat brown eyes. His brown-black hair fell short, almost like Lundy's but much more thin, choppy, and shorter. Wendland was trying to figure out what country he was based on his white naval outfit with the pretty gold accents when Lundy's unusually whiny and upsetted voice filled her eyes.

"But I didn't want to scare them! Oh Martin, stop shaking. I sneeze all the time at home," she moaned in aggravation, cuddling the melodramatic puffin to her chest. The bird had pretended to have gone stiff from fear and shock. Wendland was starting to regret not taking the chance to skin the bird for meat when she had first met Lundy. "And Wendland, why do think Big Brother is acting so scared of me after I sneezed? I sneeze all the time, he should know that about me by now…"

Wendland turned to her friend with a twirl of her heel and stomped her foot very commandingly. "Do you want to become an independent country or no?" she yelled angrily. Her firsts were balled up at her sides, and she had that scary look in her chocolate eyes that Lundy had once told her made her want to curl up in a ball. "Well, do you?!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lundy promised quickly, holding up her palms apologetically. "I do, I promise, but can we do it another day? Martin wants go home to play that new video game I bought at the store yesterday…." She trailed when she seemed to notice behind Wendland. Wendland turned to see a country she definitely remembered.

 _America_.

Back when they were children and met by accident, all before Lundy's history became all too complicated for her to remember without getting a migraine, Wendland remembered how the small island micronation had referred to a small blond boy with cerulean blue eyes who was bigger and stronger than Lundy. He had always either protecting her from bullies or teasing her for her something silly, until one day he just disappeared. Wendland had figured out all she could for her friend, but when she finally did, she had lost her friend to a powerful nation known as England.

England had tried to keep her protected, but Wendland learned from letters she received from Lundy inside her German camp that she had gone through many traumatic incidents leaving many blanks in her memories except for Big Brother England sulking for many months and being very hurt, Wendland's face and her angry voice, Martin the puffin, lots of hot chocolate, how to make lemonade that Big Brother England liked, how to make cake that nobody ever seemed to like, and how to speak Portuguese. If Lundy had any memories of America, it was probably only from overhearing bits of England's conversations.

The man was looking over at Lundy with a curious look while doing a terrible job of comforting England, not that Wendland would think America would actually try something like that. Wendland had kept tabs on him specifically when she infiltrated Germany's office and read his military reports; she didn't ever want him to interfere her goal of making Lundy realize the importance of independence. Although looking back in hindsight she could see how he might've been quite the help; or quite the even bigger distraction.

"Lundy!" she snapped, turning back to the small girl and snapping her fingers in between Lundy's stormy eyes. Lundy squeaked as she jumped and fell back onto the door in shock.

"Aye!" she shrieked in fear, suddenly snapping up with her back straight and saluting Wendland like a proper soldier- if, of course, proper soldiers also quivered in fear before their captains with equally shaking puffins on their shoulders.

Wendland sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. _So that damn bird can be shocked stiff from fear, but also woken up by fear…. Amazing how those things ever survive more than a day out in the wilderness._ "Damn, we're never going to make any progress," she growled to herself in frustration. When she looked back up and noticed Lundy was still stuck in the same position, still shaking hard as ever in fear, she frowned and waved her hand absently as the little micronation. "At ease, you sorry excuse for a soldier."

Lundy sighed in relief before slouching back on the door, her rainboots squeaking against the hardwood floors as she slid down. "Why don't you just give the presentation for me and I go home and make everyone a cake?"

"Ugh, because than no one would take you seriously and I'd have to come to these things by myself. Besides, even if I somehow did convince everyone to accept you as an independent country, they would all reject you as soon as you brought in that crap cake. Not even your Big Brother eats that, and everything he makes is practically crap."

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOOD YOU DIRTY LITTLE WANKER_?" England had suddenly shot up and out of his frightened daze and sped over to the two micronation, practically screaming in Wendland's ear. The other nations walked over as well, though all of them much more hesitant.

Lundy flinched at the yelling and curled up in a ball on the floor before looking up and standing up to hug her Big Brother. England looked down appalled at Lundy as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"Big Brother, you're alive! I was afraid you'd joined your little fairy friends out of fear. You've never gotten scared of my sneezes before…" Wendland rolled her eyes before yanking Lundy off England by the small Brit's coat collar and holding her up at eye level.

"You're never going to be taken seriously if you keep chasing after your sorry excuse for a big brother and always trying to please him over anyone else! Show you've got some kind of a spine and give me ten reasons why you should be an independent country!"

Lundy hung limp and looked like she was trying to shrink back into her coat in shame. "Uh, I'll make everyone hot chocolate, and I can sell you guys lemonade, and you can come see-"

"Yo, did somebody say _INDEPENDENCE_?!" Wendland watched as America then shoved everyone out of the way and smiled brightly at Wendland and Lundy. "Dudes, is one of you trying to get away from bushy brows over there, because I can _totally_ help you out with that. Just start boycotting everything he tries to make you buy and sign a bunch of papers!"

Wendland then looked in astonishment as Lundy then jumped down and smiled up at the bigger country. "Rea-"

"America, stop filling my little sister's head with nonsensical ideas and acting as though I'm not even here! And Germany, what in blazing hells is your little sister going on about―"

Wendland then pushed over to England and grabbed him by the collar to make them eye-to-eye. "Listen hear you stupid Brit, I ain't his little nothing and it's the Free Republic of Wendland to you! And you're "little sister" is actually…. well, she's just Lundy, but you will still refer to her more than your Little Sister! She is a natio-"

" _EVERYBODY SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP_!"

All eyes turned to little Lundy, who was now standing at full height with her umbrella in one hand. She pulled on the handle to show that hidden inside was a sword, which she then yanked out. Everybody gasped as she held the blade up formally with a wicked grin. Her slightly scary smirk then turned into a dorky, lopsided, and childish smile quickly as she turned to the flabbergasted Wendland and held up her sword high in the air like a prize.

"Did I do it right Wendland? You said I'd get attention if I needed to like this, right!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Just Lundy_

"So it's just you and that Wendy chick who've wanted to become actual countries for awhile now, right?" America and Lundy were walking along the coast of Mouse Island, America's teeth chattering as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets while Lundy swayed lightly to breeze that blew her hair around, seemingly oblivious to the cold all except for her randomly loud sneezes and her stuffy nose.

"Oh, you mean Wendland? Heh, yeah it's just been me and her wanting independence for a while now. Not many people believe much us micronations, so a lot of them disappear or become like background servants. Luckily, Germany's always been really irritated by Wendland and England's never really gotten over that one time Ireland took over me and beat me up. So in between the times of Germany chasing after Wendland to calm her down and England making me stay home to keep me safe, we would meet up so she could teach me how to stand up for myself and fight in case, when I do become a country, another country decides to wage war with me, taking account of my size and all."

America let Lundy keep talking on and on, not minding much how she kept going. He found himself liking the way she would keep going even when saw a puffin and would trail off to smile at it before picking up right where she left off, or the way she would fight with her hair when some strands got caught in her glasses frame, and especially the way she would look up at him every now and then and give him a shy smile when she caught him staring. But hearing the little country speak of war with such a suddenly guarded and tense voice made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you actually know how to fight? Do you think other countries are actually going to pick a war with you that fast? Cause man, that's sounds pretty paranoid to me."

Lundy stopped in her tracks and turned to look over into the distance. America had to turn around and press a hand on her shoulder, concerned to look at her face. She looked almost scared for a second when she turned to face before she gulped and nodded with a lopsided smile. She tilted her head in gesture for them to keep walking while they talked.

"Of course I know how to fight! It's just that I'm so small that nobody ever really thinks I'm worth the fight. But Wendland thinks once we become countries, other nations will want to capture us and make us their slaves from how small we are; easy targets for the bigger nations, seeing as how my island is just barely three miles long and she's barely bigger than a campsite. She also said that us unifying with other countries will be helpful one day, although it would have to be only beneficial for our citizens and not based on romantic inflictions.

"But anyway, I am a pretty tough country if you try to fight me." She turned to look at America while she pounded her fist into her other hand with a lopsided smile plastered on her pale face.

America had to force a smile to push aside the tension. " _Not based on romantic afflictions?" Dude, what the hell does that even mean?_ He then laughed at her little tough-girl charade and gave her thumbs up. "Yeah man, you're totally the hero… ine!"

She beamed up at him while slipping her slim hands into her coat pockets shyly. "Heh, really?"

"Of course dudette! Hey, are we getting close to your house? Cause I'm pretty sure my puffin coins have frozen off by now."

Lundy laughed before winking at him cheekily and taking her hands out of pockets to balance herself as she ran down the shore. "Of course we are, Mr. Hero; you'll just have to beat me there if you want to get the first cup of hot chocolate!"

America laughed loudly, taking a moment to take in her face sneaking a glance back at him before taking after her at full speed. The minute he was at her pace, which really wasn't that fast, he slowed down to a jog and smirked at her panting and red face. He then grinned and took in a deep breath before picking up by her small waist to pick her up, holding her up like she was nothing as he ran through the growing chill and clucking puffins.

"Wha- America, what are you doing?" she exclaimed with a crack in her voice as she sneezed in exhaustion.

He laughed at her quick temper and then hits as she banged her fists on his arms; it felt like being hit by barely crumpled paper balls. "Doing what I do best, little Heroine: I'm being the Hero!"

There was an awkward pause before he heard she burst out laughing, then took on a Superman-like pose, though careful not to hit him in the face or block his line of vision with her boots. America took a moment to notice the feeling of the slight curve of her torso beneath her shirt, the way she kept that determined look that he had seen the first time he had seen her show off her awesome umbrella, and the way she whistled a hauntingly familiar tune with a look in her eyes like she really believed she was flying. He also noticed how light she was; it was as if she actually had little, light bird bones instead of sturdy ones. If he wanted to, he could easily break bones with barely a flick of his wrist… probably.

His thoughts all flew away from his mind when she started squirming in his arms and squealed with excitement.

"There it is America, there it is!"

America then peered over her figure to see what she was pointing at. It was a quaint little two story house that was mostly white with a light navy blue door, matching shutters, and an oddly bright canary yellow roof.

"Whoa, that's a totally awesome house! Did you paint it yourself or what?"

Lundy laughed. "I sure did; all by myself too! Just me… Just Lundy."

 **A silhouette of** a puffin in the middle of the outline of a British flag was engraved in door, which America noticed with interest when they got close enough and he set the restless girl down on her door mat. "Found in the gutter, and restored above all," she said with a hopeful smile as she spread out her arms, stretching out before opening the front door. America stood there for a moment staring at her before realizing she was waiting for him to go in first. He walked in before turning around when she closed the door and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Heh, so what the hell was it that you just said out there?" he asked with smile, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack behind her quickly, stealing a quick smell of her hair on accident. It was just to confirm the rumor that France was spreading around that she smelled like dark chocolate and sugar coated lemons―which, of course, she did. If you knew how to know what those smells were in the first place.

She blushed brightly at his quick closeness for a quick second before paling at his question. She turned to look at an abstract painting of a puffin before turning back and shrugging. She offered a quirky smile as she responded shyly, "Just my motto."

America nodded before turning his back to her to look at her small house. It wasn't much, most of it open and easily accessible with next to no walls, just white, light navy blue, and canary yellow furniture. In the front entrance, when you first walked in there was a bathroom to your left, a storage closet to your right, and a coat rack right past the bathroom.

He looked back at her to see her staring right back him and smiled at her. "Whoa dudette, that's way a depressing motto, don't you think?"

She then looked away with annoyance glittering in her eyes before brushing past him and walking briskly into the kitchen. She started rummaging around, pulling out mugs and spoons and all the other things needed to prepare her infamously good hot chocolate. She always made hot chocolate when she felt offended or started to get upset.

"Well I wouldn't say I just chose it to be depressing, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, Big Brother England said it suited me well when I picked it out. And Wendland said it was totally badass; makes people know I'm not just some pushover." Lundy turned back to catch him still lingering in the front entrance.

She blinked in surprise; for someone who was known for not being able to read the atmosphere well, he seemed to be acting like he knew her well enough to know when she was getting annoyed. His hurt face betrayed anything else he might've tried to tell her if she brought up the subject. She felt bad for snapping at him.

 _Now that's no way to gain allies at all; and it's not very ladylike of me to be so over emotional either._ She offered a softer smile and beckoned him over, holding up a tin of sweet hot chocolate mix.

"Hey Hero, you said you wanted you extra whipped cream on your hot chocolate right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _No way this could be hate_

" **Hey you, Sailor** Moon!" Japan was caught off guard when suddenly the crazy girl with the scars burst through the bushes behind him, her protesting sign still in one hand with her battle axe also still strapped to her back. "You work with with Germany, no?"

Japan studied her for a moment before nodding. "Hai, I do sometimes work with Mr. Germany. We are arries, arong with Itary-kun." He paused, tilting his head a little before asking, "Aren't you his rittre sister?"

Wendland then slammed her protesting sign on the ground and started to jump up and down on it in anger. "What the hell?! What made you think that? Does he even look anything like me? Do I even look like him? No, no I don't. We are literally polar opposites when it comes to looks, so why the hell does everyone think we're brother and sister!"

While she ranted, Japan took in a deep breath before sighing it out softly. He had a feeling he'd have to be dealing with a lot of this for awhile.

" **So you see,** I need to know his allies so I know where to strike first in case he keeps ignoring my protests. I will and can not be ignored," Wendland grunted as she started finishing up her visual diagram of her plan for independence, remembering every detail from the countless times she had to redraw and redraw it in the dirt with the butt of her protesting sign from Lundy sneezing every time she had almost finished and blowing it away. "Suppression, oppression―he's a fool if he thinks he can shut me up with some silly guards and stupid lectures about being "reasonable."

"The way I see it, the sooner he lets me do my own thing, the sooner me and my people will be happier."

Japan nodded quietly while studying her drawing in the dirt. It was incredibly detailed and fully thought through with almost every possibility thought of. He looked up at her and nodded to her battle axe. "But when do you pran to use that weapon? You carry it with everywhere, from what I have seen at reast."

Wendland flushed just slightly and set her sign down to pull off her battle axe. She inspected it closely, running her fingers lightly over the edge of the blade before shrugging and staring at her reflection. "Well, I never really considered using Sebastian for purposes other than intimidation―"

"Wait, who is Sebastian?" Japan asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Wendland looked up and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? He's my axe." She then hefted up the axe and shook it around a little, as if Japan had suddenly forgot what she was holding and what it was called. He sighed internally, drawing to make the mental image of a certain butler leave his mind.

"Hai, I see," he replied calmly, nodding for her to go on.

"Right. Well, I never thought of using Sebbie for anything but to scare people away. The closest to battle he's ever seen is the time I threw him at the tree right next to Lundy's ear to get her attention when she was playing with her silly little puffin. God, I hate that thing."

Japan thought about this for a moment before picking up her protesting sign and handing it to her. "Do you… Do you think you courd draw me a kitty?" When Wendland furrowed her brow even deeper and tilted her head, he flushed a bright red and his hand started to shake while holding out the sign. "I just noticed you have most impressive artistic skills and I was wondering if you courd―"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Wendland cut him off abruptly, snatching the protesting sign up, putting the axe away, and starting to draw, hunching down to get better details and let her hair fall in her face to hide her blush. Japan had to turn away for a moment to regain his breathing. _Why did her hand being so close to mine make me feel like that?_

 **It was late.** The cool night air of the Japanese air surrounded them as they both sat on opposite sides of a fire. Japan had unbuttoned two buttons of his uniform, while Wendland was still in her tank top and soiled jeans. The small micronation blinked tiredly and yawned a little. Not even after a minute, she heard an even softer and breezy yawn. She blinked and looked up at him in surprise.

"You know, Lundy used to tell me that―," she stopped abruptly from saying what she wanted to say and yanked her line of vision done to the flames of the fire. She thought in a panic about what she had been just about to say: _What if it freaks him out? What if I say it and he leaves me out here; like hell I'd be able to find my way home, let alone a telephone to phone Lundy. Although, it's not like she'd be much help―she's even worse than me with direction._

"Are you okay? You rook… not okay."

Wendland looked up at him and glared. "Well you're no ray of sunshine either, Mr. Hello Kitty."

The moment the words slipped past her lips, she regretted it. Japan's face turned cherry red and he started to stand up, obviously with the intention with leaving. Wendland felt panic surge through her chest and tingle its way all the way down to her toes.

 _No, I can't be left out in the cold all alone again! Oh god, oh god, oh god, not_ again.

So she followed her own motto and just did it. Pushing herself off her decaying log, she latched her fingers around Japan's wrist and tugged on his arm in desperation.

"Wait, no please! I'm…," she paused to grit her teeth as if she were in pain. "I'm…. sorry. I didn't mean it. I just… hey, are you okay?"

Japan had paled to the shade of bleached sheet. His skin shook a little underneath Wendland's grip, and his dark eyes had blanked in fear. "You… You're in my personar space bubbre," he barely stammered out, feeling his joints and limbs lock into place in fear. He couldn't move, but god did he want to.

The moment Wendland's fingers loosened a little before finally uncurling from his skin, he noticed the slight tingle that was lingered on him. It was almost like he could still her hand against him, but this time not minding it. He imagined her grabbing him again, but this time felt a soft clench of his heart; he couldn't decide if he would freak out again if she did, or if he would grab her hand back.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to freak you out there. I just―could you stay out here with me until morning? Or give me directions to the nearest hotel or motel or something?" Wendland voice was tight and strained at first, but the more she talked to Japan, the more she noticed she just sounded sleepy and lonely. She tightened her grip of Sebastian and looked down at the ground. "Although, it'd be okay if you did leave me out here. I can't say I would blame you if you did."

She then heard a rustle of clothing and turned to see Japan sitting down again, holding his palms out to the flames to warm his hands. "It's okay. I'rr herp you find your way home tomorrow morning; it's not safe to go out deeper into the forests this rate at night." Wendland almost smiled, but bit it back. She still felt bad for freaking him out so badly.

 _Why do I feel like this; I've done worse to Lundy and she's my best friend! Gah, feelings are so stupid! Maybe I just really hate him…_

She sat beside him on the log and feel his body stiffen beside her. She smiled down at the ground and let her hair fall in her face as she reached over the flames and plucked her sign off the log she had once been sitting on. When she sat down, she noticed Japan had just moved a centimeter closer to her, and she didn't even mind.

 _No, there's no way this could be hate._

She shifted her weight around a little and cracked her knuckles.

Japan looked to his left before stealing a look at her.

She didn't notice.

He did.

"Wanna hold my protesting sign with me?"


End file.
